Going pro
by IlovesmonkeysIdo
Summary: Tommy and Kimi are keen skaters. Don't worry if you don't like skating. It's still a TK story
1. Fastrax

Tommy Pickles, 18, stood above the huge drop. He took a deep breath and clentched his board tightly. He jumped and placed the board under his feet and dropped into the half pipe. As he picked up speed all the stresses and strains of the day were left behind. All he was concentrating on was skating. As he took his first air he reached down and pulled off a perfect indy. Much to the enjoyment of the crowd. His landing was perfect and when he was on the flat he quickly reverted, just to show off. He took off on his second air in the same style, but he pulled off a varial sal flip. This time his landing wasn't clean and he lost his footing on the flat. He slid halfway up the vert on his knee pads before sliding back down. He got up and gave a thumbs up to his friend who was there with him. She smiled and clapped as she took her board and placed it on the coping. She droped in and picked up speed quickly as she took her air she performed a perfect varial sal flip and landed it just as well. She turned her board 180 degrees so she would come to a stop. When she had next to a now embarased Tommy. She popped the tail of her board and picked it up.  
  
"Now that's how you're supost to do it" said Kimi Finster, 17, with an evil grin.  
  
"Well I don't like vert, I prefer flat ground or street you know that"  
  
"I could still beat you at that to" she said smirking  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Ok then...darkslide the stair rail and heelflip out of it"  
  
"Aww come on no-one can darkslide around here"  
  
Tommy grinned  
  
"No way. Have you learned it?"  
  
He nodded with glee  
  
"Ok then prove yourself"  
  
He popped the tail of his board and picked it up  
  
"I will then."  
  
The two walked over to the stair rail and Tommy pulled his camcorder out of his back pack  
  
"Get this on tape will you"  
  
"Sure thing, it's worth a few hundred dollars on Americas funniest videos"  
  
"Ha ha. You laugh now but just you watch."  
  
She giggled as she ran down the steps and set up near the rail  
  
"Ok I'm rolling"  
  
Tommy walked backwards towards a wall, tapped his heels against it and began to run. He instinctivly got the board under his feet and was soon olling toward the rail. He did a half Kickflip and landed the board on the rail upside down. He slid down the whole length of the rail before doing half a heelflip out and landing it back on its wheels. He punched the air as he did a big circle and came back to where Kimi was set up.  
  
"Tell me you got that"  
  
"I got it. That was amazing. Totally Rodney Mullen"  
  
He hugged her   
  
"Thanks man, now it's your turn"  
  
"I'll grind the rail, but I can't darkslide it!" she almost shouted  
  
"So am I the better skater?"  
  
"Only at grinding, I'm a better all rounder"  
  
He sat down on his board and reached into his backpack and pulled out 2 drinks. He threw one at Kimi who caught it. She smiled at him and sat on the edge of the rail.  
  
"Only 3 days til the big 1-8 then?"  
  
"Yeah can't wait. Only wish we were still in Europe so we could drink alcohol"  
  
"That never stopped you before"  
  
"I mean legally. Hey stop that you make me sound like an alchy"  
  
Tommy laughed at his friend  
  
"Come on let's get something to eat"  
  
"Okay!" she jumped up in her usual cheerful way and jumped onto her board and started kicking her way toward Tommys car  
  
He sighed and stood up from his board and followed her. He pulled out his keys from his deep pockets and unlocked the car. Kimi jumped straight in and threw her board onto the back seat. Tommy climbed in and did the same before starting the engine and driving toward their favourite sandwich shop. They spent their time in the car talking about stuff at school, their friends and the latest cKy video. On arival at the sandwich shop they both jumped out and ordered the 'usual'. It wasn't long until their meatball, tomato and motzarella sandwiches were given to them. They walked out and sat on Tommys car, quickly unwrapped them and devoured the contents.  
  
"These are so good" said Kimi throwing the paper into the bin  
  
"You can say that again" said Tommy throwing his away to  
  
"But they must be really fattening"   
  
"That means nothing to you. You never put on weight no matter what you eat"  
  
She smiled sweetly  
  
"Your such a flirt Tommy"  
  
"Only to the cute girls" he smiled at her.  
  
She blushed and laughed  
  
"Ok that's enough Tommy. I'll never say your a better skater than me so don't even try to seduce me into saying it"  
  
"Oh well it was worth a try. You fancy going over Fastrax before we go home?"  
  
"Yeah sure, those new Birdhouse decks should be in"  
  
"Hey yeah, totally forgot about that. Come on lets go."  
  
He quickly jumped off his car, ran round and got in. He unlocked the passenger door and Kimi jumped in. He started the engine and drove towards Fastrax. Kimi sat back into the seat and started to hum 'letters to you' by Finch.   
  
"Hey that reminds me" said Tommy pushing a button on his radio.   
  
It wasn't long until 'new beginnings' by finch started to play  
  
"Oh my god you got it! This is the best album ever written!"  
  
"I know it's really good"  
  
"I just wish we could see them live. It's so annoying that my parents are taking me out when they are playing here"  
  
Tommy smiled "Yeah that does suck"  
  
"So will you be going?"  
  
"Hey I couldn't go without my concert buddy now could I?"  
  
She laughed "Now I feel worse, your going to miss them to"  
  
"Well it's not like they wont tour again is it?"  
  
"S'pose. Hey there's Fastrax"   
  
"Hey yeah. I do know were I am going" he said  
  
She laughed as he parked and they both got out. They ran into the shop in their normal manner and suprised Mr. McQueen  
  
"Hey Mr. McQueen!" shouted Kimi jumping onto the counter  
  
He sighed "Hi Kimi, Tommy"  
  
"Hey did you get those new decks in?"  
  
"Sure did." He got up "And don't drink my soda" he looked accusingly at Kimi, who just smiled back sweetly.  
  
He left and went into the back room and sure enough Kimi took a drink of his soda. He came back with 4 decks and handed them to the 2.  
  
"These are really sweet" said Kimi as she swapped with Tommy  
  
"Yeah, how much you got them down for?"  
  
"At least $60"  
  
"Even for us?" asked Kimi sweetly  
  
"Even for you" said McQueen  
  
"Well we gotta get going see ya later Mr. McQueen" said Tommy   
  
"Yeah bye"  
  
"Goodbye, oh and happy birthday Kimi"  
  
"Thanks. Oh and next time don't get get Sprite" she said rushing out the door  
  
"HEY!"  
  
They jumped into Tommys car and drove away  
  
"You realise we will have to pay full price for our stuff now"  
  
"He loves me really, besides I work there. I get 10% discount" she exclaimed pulling out a discount card  
  
"Yeah why won't you ever let me use that"  
  
"Because...." she tried to think of an excuse  
  
"Because your a bitch?" Tommy interupted  
  
"Yeah pretty much" she smiled sweetly  
  
"You wanna watch extreme when we get back?"  
  
"Yeah sounds cool"  
  
And with that they were home. Tommy hoped out of his car and locked the doors while Kimi went in and slumped onto the nearest sofa  
  
"Hey guys" said Dil who was watching the TV  
  
"Hey Dil, Mom and Dad called yet?" asked Tommy  
  
Tommy remembered the day they left, nearly 2 months ago. They emigrated to Australlia for Stus work. They sold the house but were letting the kids stay there until they leave for college. Dil was going to live with Drew and Charolette for a year. And because of that Kimi, Chuckie, Phil and Lil had all moved in.  
  
"Yeah they called about an hour ago. Mom was pretty pissed you wern't here"  
  
"No doubt I'll hear about that next week"  
  
Dil laughed as he got up and headed for the kitchen. Tommy jumped into the seat his brother was in and turned over to extreme  
  
"Yeah Concrete wave" said Kimi as her favourite show came on  
  
"Who do you think the guest skater will be?"  
  
"I dunno I ain't psychic am I?"  
  
"Well I don't know you may be."  
  
"Well I'm not, so just watch the damn TV"  
  
"Hey sorry mistress" he said with a smirk  
  
"Yeah I'm the better skater and the stronger one so just watch the TV!"  
  
"Your not stronger than me"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
And with that Kimi dove from her seat and on top of Tommy. He was suprised as this women dove on him. He twisted her over onto her back and held her arms down  
  
"What was that about being the stronger one?"  
  
She struggled and manage to pull her knees up and push Tommy off her. He fell on his back and Kimi jumped on him again  
  
"I said I was the stronger one"  
  
This went on for a while before Chuckie came through the door with groceries  
  
"Okay you 2 either go have sex or stop pissing about"  
  
"CHUCKIE!" shouted Kimi  
  
"What?"  
  
"It ain't like that, we were just playing"  
  
"Of course you were" he said sarcastically "I managed to get everything on your list Tommy"  
  
"Err thanks man" Kimi was still on top of Tommy who was getting red  
  
Chuckie walked off shaking his head  
  
"Do you think everyone thinks were going out?" asked Tommy  
  
"Well I don't think so. Well it doesn't matter as long as we know were not"  
  
She got up and held her hand out to help Tommy up she pulled him up and kissed his cheek before winking and running into the kitchen  
  
"What was that about?" he mumbled as he followed into the kitchen.  
  
He was suprised to see Phil and Lil there to.  
  
"TOMMY!" the twins shouted in unison  
  
"Hey guys. Why you all hanging in the kitchen, there ain't a TV"  
  
"Dude Chuckie has brought the food in" said Phil looking at Tommy as if he were stupid  
  
Tommy laughed and pulled a bottle of soda out the bag and lay back against the wall. He took a quick swig and caught Kimi's gaze. He took the bottle away and smiled at her. She blushed and looked away. Kimi was shocked with herself, she was never like that, especially with Tommy. They always flirted innocently together so what was different now? Tommy was just as confused, but ignored it.  
  
"So did you guys get some footage today?" asked Lil  
  
"Did we ever" said Tommy  
  
"Yeah I pulled off a sal flip and revert, which by the way Tommy couldn't do"  
  
"Maybe but I managed to do a darkslide and Kimi wouldn't even try it!"  
  
The other 4 looked at each other confused  
  
"There skate tricks" said Kimi  
  
They were still just as confused  
  
"Ugh come here" said Tommy heading back into the living room.  
  
The others followed and took their seat as Tommy pulled out his camcorder and took out the video. He put it in the VCR and the others watched. They were obviously not interested in the little tricks they were doing. Dil even nearly fell asleep, but then the footage from earlier that day came on, all the big airs and Tommys darkslide grind. They were really impresed and Chuckie and Phil jumped on Tommy  
  
"That was gnarly dude" they said mockingly  
  
They wrestled him to the ground  
  
"Oww get off" he strugled to say  
  
"So what's the pro gonna do now?" asked Chuckie helping his friend to his feet  
  
"I ain't no pro, I'm not even an Am yet"  
  
"Besides I'd get a contract first" added Kimi who was laughing   
  
"Oh really?" said Chuckie as he and Phil turned and headed over to her.  
  
"Hey, hey fuck off" she said scrambling over the top of the chair "Tommy help me"  
  
"Hey your on your own, your better than me remember" he said mockingly before laughing  
  
"You can borrow my discount card" she said dodging her brother and friend  
  
She managed to throw her purse at him. He quickly took the card out and threw it back  
  
"For how long?" he asked while putting the card in his wallet  
  
"As long as you NEED!" she screamed the last part as Chuckie caught her.  
  
Tommy laughed and jumped out the chair.  
  
"Ok guys she's given me the card so let go"  
  
"Ok" they both got up and sat back down  
  
"WHAT? Was this some plan to get my discount card?"  
  
"Yeah clever wasn't it" he said smiling at her  
  
"You better give that back!" she began to chase him  
  
"No chance you said I could borrow it"  
  
"That was then this is now"  
  
He laughed as he jumped over the sofa and out of Kimis way. He stook his tongue out before waving the card in front of her face  
  
"Looks like this is mine then"  
  
"You'll be in trouble Tommy you gotta sleep sometime"  
  
Tommy was actual worried now, he was never sure what Kimi was capable of.  
  
"Ok ok here" he handed the card back  
  
"Aww man Tommy your such a pussy when it comes to Kimi" said Dil as he watched the fight. Kimi and Tommy blushed slightly  
  
"No I'm a pussy when people threaten to do stuff to me while I sleep"  
  
The others simply laughed as Kimi put the card back in her purse  
  
"So what's to eat then?" asked Kimi  
  
"You just had a huge meatball sandwich!" pointed out Tommy  
  
"Yeah and that was like 30 minutes ago"  
  
"Do you have hollow bones or something?" asked Lil "Whenever I even look at a salad I but on weight"  
  
"I'm just lucky I guess. So what's for eats?"  
  
The others laughed as they headed back into the kitchen  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
And so begins story 4. This story was originally planned as an introduction to my favourite sport le parkour. For those who don't know le parkour (or free running) is a relatively modern sport, think running, gymnastics and skating mixed nicely. It's very dangerous as most free running is done on top of buildings well above street level, I recently did a jump over a 30 foot (think 5 average height guys standing on each other and u get the idea) but anyway I'm not sure if I'll change it into a Kimi and Tommy going pro story or a le parkour story, so I'll leave it up to you if you review that is. Hope your enjoying please R/R 


	2. Joining the team?

Lil lay in 'her' bed, just sleeping, but not for long. She was awoken by the sound of hammering coming from the back yard.   
  
"For fuck sake Tommy" she mumbled as she got out from under the sheets and looked out the window.  
  
She looked out, but didn't see Tommy it was Kimi instead. She was hammering sheets of plywood onto a wooden frame. She was building a mini ramp  
  
"KIMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING IT'S 8 AM!" she shouted   
  
Kimi looked up from were she was.  
  
"Oh morning Lil did I wake you?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"Sorry, once I've done this last section I'm finished"  
  
"Well do it quieter!"  
  
Kimi laughed and went back to what she was doing. Lil closed her window and went back to bed. She put her pillow on her head to drown out the sound of hammering.  
  
It wasn't long until Kimi had finished and tried it out. She did a few simple stalls onto the copingand even managed to pull an air but couldn't really get any tricks in. When she had stopped she stood there proud, until she saw Tommy rushing out through the door half dressed and his hair still wet. Kimi blushed again when he saw him. She thought of him taking her in his arms and smiled again.  
  
"What you doing!!" he said before tripping over a sheet of plywood  
  
"Oh are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine I'm fine" he said getting up "but what are you doing?"  
  
"I finished your ramp" she said proudly  
  
"But it's my ramp I wanted to finish it"  
  
"Hey stop being such a baby"  
  
"And you rid it before me!"  
  
"Aww come on Tommy it's not that bigger deal"  
  
"Maybe not to you, but it is to me. It cost me alot of money for this stuff and I put in a lot of work on it. I really wanted to be the one to finish it off"  
  
"I'm sorry Tommy I didn't know it's so important to you"  
  
He sighed "It's ok. Sorry for getting angry. We cool?"  
  
"As cool as can be, come on get your board and lets ride it"  
  
He smiled at her before heading back into the house to get his board. She watched him and fantasised about him again. She tried to cover it up quickly  
  
"And remember your shirt next time" she shouted after him before trying the ramp out again.  
  
Tommy soon joined her and was performing a few of his favourite tricks. Tommy was halfway through performing a trick when Chuckie and Phil grabbed him again.  
  
"Awww fuck man I was doing really well"  
  
"We know that's why we stoped ya" said Phil laughing  
  
"Why do you keep takling me whenever I do anything?" he said with the 2 guys still on top of him  
  
"It's a guy thing we have to beat on each other"  
  
"You guys never beat on each other only me"  
  
"Yeah because your shorter than me" said Chuckie  
  
"And your both shorter than me" said Phil finally getting up.  
  
"Well beat up Chuckie" stated Tommy as Chuckie got up to.   
  
He got up and brushed himself off  
  
"What do you think I do when your out skating with your girlfriend"  
  
Tommy blushed  
  
"She isn't my girlfriend"  
  
"Come on man you 2 are so alike. I mean what your doing for her birthday is pretty big"  
  
"It's not that big"  
  
"Your whisking her away to see her favourite band on her birthday. Most girls would kill for a guy to do that for them" pointed out Chuckie  
  
"Yea, but keep it hush she's only there" he pointed through the kitchen window were she was sitting with Lil  
  
===Kimi POV===  
  
She sat there with a cup of coffee chatting with Lil  
  
"So how are things going with Tommy?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Lil smiled at Kimi "Come on it must be obvious to you"  
  
"What's obvious?"  
  
"That your in love with him"  
  
Kimi quickly turned red  
  
"I don't have a crush on Tommy"  
  
"Yeah course you don't. I mean you wern't constantly staring at him today"  
  
"Well I was watching him skate. What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Of course you were"  
  
"Stop it Lil. It isn't like that"  
  
"So would you mind if I asked him out"  
  
Kimi was taking a back  
  
"What? Why? No, Yeah, why would I care?"  
  
"I'm just kidding I was just testing you"  
  
"So...did I fail miserably?"  
  
Lil nodded  
  
"I dunno why I'm like this with him now. I mean we had 18 years and nothing. So what's different now?"  
  
"Maybe something just clicked"  
  
"But when and why?"  
  
"Well he is a great guy maybe you should ask him out"  
  
"No way! He's just split up with Megan and she was so sweet and kind. I could never stand up against her"  
  
"Yeah she was cool, but that's over now."  
  
Kimi gazed out the window and saw Tommy, Phil and Chuckie playfighting in the garden. She sighed.  
  
"Stop doing this to yourself. Ask him out already"  
  
"I'm not really his type though"  
  
"Your just a female version of him. You skate, you listen to the same music, you both don't realise your right for each other. I could go on..."  
  
"Ok ok. Geez give me a break."  
  
Lil smiled sweetly  
  
"Well here's your chance. They're coming in"  
  
Kimi jumped to her feet then sat back down  
  
"Do I look ok? Does my breath smell? Do have anything in my teeth.."  
  
"Kimi you look fine. Just talk to him"  
  
And with that Tommy, Phil and Chuckie came in.  
  
"Hey guys you finished being macho for today?" asked Lil as Chuckie walked up to her and planted a kiss on her lips  
  
"Yeah for now" he said with a smile  
  
"You did a good job on the ramp Kim" said Tommy taking a drink out of the fridge  
  
Lil looked at Kimi and tried to get her to say something back  
  
"Err.. thanks Tommy you did most of the work though"  
  
Lil slapped her forehead and got up from the table.   
  
"Come on babe you have to take me to the mall."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"For that thing REMEMBER?" she said while winking  
  
"Oh yeah the thing, come on Phil we better go"  
  
Phil just looked at the 2 dumbfounded, but decided to follow anyway. Leaving Tommy and Kimi alone  
  
"On a scale of 1 -10 how wierd would you say that was?" asked Kimi  
  
"Definatly Dil wierd"  
  
They both laughed as Tommy tooka seat at the table  
  
"So what you got me for my birthday?"  
  
"Don't think I'll tell you again, you've already tricked me last year"  
  
"Well it better be better than the present you got me last year"  
  
"What was wrong with the present I got you last year?"  
  
"How many people get given a Cynthia doll for their 17th birthday?"  
  
"You said you liked it"  
  
"Well I couldn't really say take it back to the store now could I?"  
  
"You did the year before"  
  
Kimi burst out laughing  
  
"We're like and old married couple arn't we" said Tommy  
  
Kimi bit her lip and laughed nervously  
  
"Hehe..,yeah"  
  
"Is something bothering you Kim?"  
  
She looked out the window and sighed  
  
"No nothing's wrong"  
  
"Ok if your sure" he said before taking another drink  
  
"Tommy?"  
  
"Yeah what is it?"  
  
"Would...would you..." she looked up at him and he was smiling at her. "Would you drive me to work today?" She said in a depresed tone  
  
"Yeah sure. When you gotta be there?"  
  
"In an hour"  
  
"That's cool. Gives us a chance to get another quick skate in."  
  
She smiled at her friend before stealing his drink from him and finished it.  
  
"Why do you always do that?"  
  
"Hey I'm a bitch" She said winking.  
  
They both laughed before heading back out and onto the mini ramp. They did a few of their favourite tricks before heading over to Fastrax.  
  
"Tommy?"  
  
"Yeah what's up?"  
  
"Nothing really, but would you stay with me for a while at work."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's just that it's always dead at this time. I mean all the kids are still at school"  
  
"Err... yeah I'll stay with you for a while. I gotta go do something at 1 though"  
  
"Oooh could it be for my birthday?"  
  
Tommy looked down  
  
"No..." he tried to think of an excuse  
  
Kimi smiled she knew he was doing something for her.  
  
"Well I promise I won't ask anymore"  
  
Tommy sighed in relief as he pulled in next to Fastrax. They both got out and Tommy locked the doors. When inside Kimi ran behind the counter and sat next to the till.  
  
"Wow Kimi. Only 20 minutes late" said Mr. McQueen coming out from the back  
  
"Err yeah sorry about that. We were skating on the mini ramp Tommy built and lost track of time"  
  
"You built a mini ramp Tommy?"  
  
"Yeah it's set up in the back yard why?"  
  
"Oh nothing it's just my AM team is looking for a few new skaters since Dave and John were picked up by Element"  
  
"Really that's awesome for them"  
  
"Yeah and for you it gives you a chance to join the team"  
  
"Sounds cool what do I need to do?"  
  
"Well give me a video of your best skating and I'll see if I'll put you on. Maybe even free stuff"  
  
"Wow that sounds cool" said Kimi who was listening intently  
  
"Yeah it'll be intresting having a boyfriend and girlfriend on the team"  
  
Kimi and Tommy blushed  
  
"Were not going out"  
  
"Oh...sorry guys I just assumed..."  
  
"Just because we hang out and live together doesn't mean were going out"  
  
"You live together?"  
  
"Long story. I got all my friends living with me until college starts"  
  
"Ok...so will you get a video to me soon?"  
  
"Yeah we got some stuff from yesterday that should impress you"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"A couple of big airs a few decent grinds, flip tricks oh and I darkslided the whole stair rail"  
  
"I'll have to see that sounds impressive"  
  
"It was. And that was us not even trying"  
  
"Well get me that video ASAP"  
  
"Give me 5 minutes and I'll go home and get it."  
  
Kimi smiled as she watched Tommy rush out and into his car. She thought of him and her again. Realising if he did join the team they would spend more time together. That thought made her smile as she drifted off into another fantasy.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Kimi fancys Tommy! Kimi fancys Tommy! lol sorry i got a bit excited. well here is chapter 2 I hope you're enjoying this story as much as you may have been enjoying my others. Thanks to Among the Roses your gonna give me a big head with reviews like that (keep doing it lol) Hope your enjoying, please R/R 


	3. Arrested

Tommy burst through the door, jumped over the sofa and pressed the eject button on the VCR repeatedly. The video came out slowly and Tommy grabbed it before rushing back out to his car. He drove quickly back to Fastrax. But on the way he had been stopped by the police.  
  
"So what do we got here?" asked the officer, obviously from Texas  
  
"What's wrong officer?"  
  
"You trying to smart boy?"  
  
"No I'm in a real hurry. I gotta get this video over to Mr.McQueen so I can join the skate team"  
  
"Well, well, well a wheelie-boarder get out the car"  
  
"But.."  
  
"GET OUT OF THE CAR!"  
  
He jumped out the car as quickly as possible. The police man made him stand against the car legs spread. While he searched them.  
  
"I don't need this shit" Tommy mumbled  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT SMART ASS?" he shouted in his ear  
  
"I said shouldn't you be solving the mystery of the disapearing dohnuts?" Tommy was suprised at what he said. As soon as the words came out he was sure he wasn't going back to Fastraxs that day  
  
"THAT'S REAL CLEVER SMARTASS! WELL HOW DOES A NIGHT IN THE CELLS SOUND?"  
  
"How does a diet sound" he sniggered a little  
  
And with that the officer slapped handcuffs on his wrists and slamed him against the hood of the car.  
  
"At least let me lock my car up man"  
  
"Give me your keys then"  
  
"You see I can't get to my keys with this piece of jewelry you gave me on"  
  
"Just tell me were they are and I'll get them"  
  
Tommy shudered at the thought "Ugh my right pocket"  
  
The officer reached his hand into Tommys pocket and pulled the keys out. He locked Tommys car then opened the door to his patroller. He pushed down on Tommys head and knocked him into the car. Locking the door behind him. He got into the front and drove towards the police station. Tommy sat in the back singing '911 is a joke' by Public Enemy stopping to oink every so often. The police man was getting pissed but couldn't do anything about it.  
  
When they got to the police station, Tommy shut up and was dragged out by the officer. He pushed him through the doors and toward the reception  
  
"I got me a smart ass wheelie boarder" said the officer as he took of the handcuffs. Tommy rubbed his wrists  
  
Tommy looked up to the police officer with a sad look in his eyes, he knew what he was doing  
  
"What's the offence"  
  
"Speeding and resisting arrest"  
  
"I didn't resist arrest"  
  
"Well he was saying things about me"  
  
The receptionist looked at the other officer "So the charge is speeding. That's a $50 fine."  
  
"But..." the other officer began to complain  
  
"$50 FINE!"  
  
"Err here's my credit card" he said taking out his wallet and handing it over to them.  
  
The one behind the desk took about 5 minutes to type up the details and take the money of the card  
  
"Thank you. Now no more speeding"  
  
"I wont sir" he said before walking away  
  
"And boy, you better behave when talking to police men"  
  
"Sure thing dohnut bag"  
  
He walked off singing 'Anarchy in the UK' by the sex pistols  
  
It took about 30 minutes for Tommy to walk back to his car. He complained and mumbled to himself about the police. When he managed to get to it he drove over to fastrax picked the video up and rushed into the shop.  
  
"Hey Tommy!" said Kimi seeing her friend "What took you so long?"  
  
"The fucking police"  
  
"No way, did you get arrested" she said trying not to laugh  
  
He nodded as he sat down on a chair  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Speeding and singing songs" he said before laughing.  
  
They both laughed together  
  
"Don't tell me 911 is a joke right?"  
  
"And Anarchy in the UK"  
  
She laughed again  
  
"I'm suprised you got out"  
  
"Had to pay $50 though"  
  
"Ouch. No new deck then?"  
  
"Unless I get to join the team. Oh yeah were is Mr.McQueen?"  
  
"He went home. Didn't think you were coming back"  
  
"Lard assed bastard"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That cop. 'Huchuchuc were is your wheelie-board?'" he said mockingly  
  
"Was he that bad?"  
  
"Worse. He tried to get me put down for resisting arrest"  
  
"Wow what a dick"  
  
"You can say that again"  
  
"So what you doing at 1?"  
  
"I'm not telling you Kim, you'll have to wait"  
  
"Ok then. Here if you want ideas for what to get me...here" She threw over a skater magazine that had a new pair of skate shoes circled in red ink.  
  
"Kimi these are like $70"  
  
"Arn't I worth that much to you?"  
  
"I wouldn't spend that much on my Mom!"  
  
Kimi laughed "Wow you are cheap"  
  
"Well I did lose $50 today remember"  
  
"S'pose. Hey it's 10 to 1 now. You better get going"  
  
"Ooh yeah. Thanks Kimi, I'll be back in an hour hopefully. See ya"  
  
"Buh bye"  
  
She smiled and blushed a little when he walked out the door. She sighed  
  
'Stop it. He's like your brother it would be too wierd' came one voice  
  
'Yeah, but he is soooooo cute. And he obviously likes you to'  
  
'Don't forget he's your brothers best friend and he's also your best friend'  
  
'But look at him he is so cute I just want t...'  
  
"Kimi?" a voice came shattering through her day dream  
  
"Huh?" It was Mr. McQueen  
  
"Kimi I'm back. What are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry I was miles away"  
  
Mr.McQueen just ignored it "Did Tommy bring that video tape in"  
  
"Yeah you just missed him...here it is" she said handing it to him  
  
"I'll go watch this now then." He walked into the backroom "And no more daydreaming!"   
  
===Tommy POV===  
  
He parked his car outside The Joiners, the local arena. And headed to a large queue of people  
  
"You guys all here for Finch?" he asked a group of people infront of him  
  
"Hell yeah. This'll be the 4th time we've seen them and they are always good" answered one of the guys  
  
"I just hope they don't sell out"  
  
"I don't think they will as quickly this time. You seem to of gotten here right on time"  
  
About 30 minutes later Tommy finally had gotten to the front of the queue.  
  
"Please say you have 2 tickets"  
  
"Your in luck, we only have 3 left. $15 each"  
  
"Oh great heres my card"  
  
"Ok....And there is your card and tickets enjoy the show"  
  
Tommy smiled and turned round to see a lot of very pissed off people behind him.  
  
"Hehe I better go"  
  
He ran as fast as he could to his car and drove off toward Fastrax  
  
"Hey Tommy, Queeny is watching your video" said Kimi while flicking through a magazine  
  
"I told you not to call me that" said Mr.McQueen as he came back into the shop  
  
"So did you see my video?"  
  
"Sure did and I was impressed your definatly good enough for the team"  
  
"So you gonna let him join?" asked Kimi still reading the magazine  
  
"Well after seeing some of your tricks I can't really say no can I?"  
  
"Thanks man I owe you big time"  
  
"Just skate well at tomorrows demo"  
  
"Your putting him in the demo?" asked Kimi quite shocked  
  
"Yeah he skated really well"  
  
"Yeah, but I havn't been in a demo yet and I've been here for 6 months"  
  
"Well your skating tomorrow to. So prove me wrong"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
This was a really weak chapter I know, but it's the best I could do. For those who don't know the sex pistols were one of the original punk bands in the 70's. Anarchy in the UK is a song mainly about being angry at the 'system' hope I ain't insulted your intelligence. Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	4. Demos and Birthdays

Tommy and Kimi were heading over to the local skate park. They had been to plenty of demos before, but this will be the first time they'll be in it.  
  
"So you excited?" asked Tommy.   
  
Kimi didn't reply  
  
"Kimi?"  
  
Still nothing  
  
"Look Kimi it isn't my fault Queeny put me in this demo straight away."  
  
She stared out the window  
  
"Would it help if I said you were a better skater?"  
  
She laughed  
  
"Ok ok I'm sorry Tommy. It's just annoying that your a newbie and I'm a seasoned vet." They both laughed   
  
"Well remember todays your chance to show off your skills"  
  
"Yeah I'll wipe that smile of Queenys face"  
  
They jumped out the car and took their boards from the back seat and headed in. Mr. McQueen was waiting for them.  
  
"YOU GUYS ARE LATE!"  
  
"Yep your right" said Kimi smiling and winking  
  
"Just get out there" he said pointing to the street course.  
  
Kimi and Tommy smiled at each other before running onto their boards and onto the course.  
  
Tommy headed toward the street course while Kimi went to the vert. There where a few people already on the vert so Kimi sat back and watched Tommy for a while. He was starting to smith grind a rail over a funbox. She smiled as he landed it and started to nose manual toward a kicker.  
  
"Kimi?"  
  
She stared into nowhere fantasysing again  
  
"Kimi!"  
  
"Huh wha?"  
  
"Kimi it's your go. Get out there"  
  
"Oh sorry miles away" She grabbed her board and dropped in.  
  
She pulled off a few of her favourites grabs and stalls, even did a 2 second gymnast plant. Before she got off and came down the stairs. Tommy had just skated over to her.  
  
"Hey I saw your gymnast plant. That was sweet"  
  
"Thanks Tommy. I saw your smith grind. Not as good as your darkslide the other day, but still quite good"  
  
"I know, but I think I twisted my ankle earlier so I didn't want to risk it"  
  
"Yeah right"  
  
"Yeah your right I didn't want to show you up"  
  
They laughed together  
  
"Ok for that you got to get me a sandwich"  
  
"Meatball?"  
  
"You know it"  
  
They laughed again before heading towards Tommys car  
  
"Hey were do you guys think your going?"  
  
"We've finished the demo so were gonna get some eats"  
  
"Oh no your not. Well not yet at least anyway" said Queeny  
  
"What now. I'm not handing out free T-shirts again" said Kimi defiantly  
  
"No not that. The kids out here said you 2 were the best on the team. So I want 2 skate in an AM contest for me."  
  
"REALLY?" shouted Kimi   
  
"Yeah, but I want you to be at your best"  
  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you" she said hugging Queeny.   
  
Then she turned and hugged Tommy. She held onto him a little longer and took a deep breath as she let him go. They both blushed a little and got into the car.  
  
"Remember 2 weeks until the contest" shouted Queeny as they drove away from the park  
  
The ride to the sandwich shop was pretty quiet. Unlike the usual jokes and flirting.   
  
"So...It's your birthday tomorrow" Tommy finally said  
  
"Yeah can't wait"  
  
They were silent again. Waiting for the other to speak again.  
  
"And now were in a contest" Tommy stated  
  
"Yeah we could make some big money. Maybe even a contract"  
  
"That would be cool"  
  
"So about the contest..."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well I was wondering what your gonna enter for"  
  
"Probably street because their is no way I could beat you at vert"  
  
"I was hoping you'd say that...So who would you join?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Skate company"  
  
"I dunno really. I mean I love Darkstar graphics, but I like the Flip videos to. I mean sorry! has to be the best skate video ever made next to cKy. What about you?"  
  
"Deffinatly a Birdhouse girl me. I mean any team that sponsors Tom Green has to be cool"  
  
Tommy laughed  
  
"Yeah thats a point"  
  
They went silent again until they reached the sandwich shop. They got their usuals and headed back home. Tommy dropped Kimi off at her house.  
  
"So see you tomorrow?"  
  
"No I don't think so. It's gonna be a family thing"  
  
"And you don't consider me family?" said Tommy pretending to be shocked. Kimi giggled  
  
"You know I'd rather hang out with you instead."  
  
"Yeah I know. See you when I see you"  
  
"Buh bye"  
  
Kimi got out and walked to the front door. She closed it behind her and rested against it before sighing. She walked up to her room. She had not been in her room for a few weeks now and it was strange seeing it clean. She lay down on her bed and began to fall asleep. She dreamed of Tommy skating again. She was sat on a patch of grass watching him. He noticed her and waved. She waved and he began to skate toward her. She walked over to him as he jumped off his board. They hugged before kissing.  
  
But unfortunatly for Kimi her brother woke her just as Tommys lips met hers.  
  
"Hey Kimi your home"  
  
"Aww man I was dreaming"  
  
"About what...or who should I say?"  
  
"Skateboarding actually. I've been put up for an ametuer competition."  
  
"Hey that's cool for you. Does T get to go?"  
  
"Yeah he does. But he's only gonna compete in the Street comp so I should win something"  
  
"They not doing a girls contest?"  
  
"Probably not. Last year their were only 2 girls skating so it'll probably be mixed."  
  
"Well I'm gonna make a sandwich you want one?"  
  
"No I just ate, I feel like napping a bit longer"  
  
"Ok, but don't dream of Tommy again" he said leaving the room  
  
"I WAS DREAMING OF SKATING!!!!"  
  
Chuckie chuckled as he walked down the stairs. He got the response he was looking for.  
  
====Kimis Birthday====  
  
Kimi cracked her eye open and looked at her alarm clock.  
  
"8AM" she mumbled as she began to get up.  
  
She picked up her dressing gown and headed down the stairs. Her parents and brother were already up and waiting for her. Kira came in from the kitchen with Kimis breakfast and 4 glasses of champagne.  
  
"Happy birthday sweet heart." said Kira before handing her a glass of champagne  
  
"Thanks mom. Can I open present now?"  
  
"After breakfast" said Chaz as he took his glass.  
  
Kimi got an evil grin and wolfed down her breakfast before downing her glass of champagne  
  
"Now?"  
  
Kira sighed "Yes I supose"  
  
She smiled as she leapt over to the presents. The first that she unwrapped was a new set of wheels and bearings, which she had been going on at her parents to get her. The next present was the Finch album 'What it is to burn'. Then she came onto another present. It was a box. She opened it and there was a set of keys in it.  
  
"You havn't?" she asked smiling as her mom nodded.  
  
Kimi jumped to her feet and rushed outside were a new car was waiting. As soon as Kira and Chaz had caught up Kimi turned and hugged them both before taking it for a drive.  
  
She came back about 20 minutes and wouldn't later stop talking about how much she loved it.  
  
"I can't believe you got me a car that is so awesome"  
  
"Well we got one dor Chuckie on his 18th. It's only fair" said Chaz sitting down with his daughter  
  
Kimi couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day. Even if she was going to miss her favourite band.  
  
A few hours later Kimi was in her room listening to Finch and putting her new wheels on her board. Then there was a knock at the door. She turned down her stereo and let them in.  
  
"Hey Kimi I've got some bad news" said Kira  
  
"Your not taken my car back are you?"  
  
"No nothing like that. About tonight. Your father has had one of his asthma attacks. So I need to take him to the hospital and that means no meal tonight"  
  
Kimi tried to hide it but she was glad she wasn't going out with her parents.  
  
"That's ok mom. Dad's health is way more important than any meal. I'll just go over to Tommys with Chuckie"  
  
"Now theres a good idea. I'll see you when you get home. Goodbye sweet heart" she said kissing her on the head.  
  
"Bye mom"  
  
Kira walked out of the room and gave a thumbs up to Chuckie who was on the phone  
  
"...Yeah well Mom just told Kimi we ain't going out so get ready. I'll talk to you later" he said.  
  
Kimi came out of her room and smiled at her brother.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"It's my birthday duh. Oh and we ain't going out with mom and dad tonight either"  
  
"Aww Cool."  
  
"Let's get over to Tommys, I'm driving" she said shaking her keys infront of Chuckie.  
  
"Oh great. At least dress more fancy than that. I mean when you crash you gotta look your best" he said laughing  
  
"Haha" she looked into the mirror "Actually you may have a point" she said grabbing a towel and rushing into the bathroom  
  
A little later she was ready and they drove over to Tommys home. Kimi knocked on the door and Tommy answered. He was dressed up to go moshing  
  
"Your not going out are you?" she asked feeling a bit depressed  
  
"Not until I give you this" he said handing over an envelope  
  
She looked at him slightly confused before opening it. She quickly began to smile as she saw what was inside. She jumped and hugged Tommy before kissing his cheek. They both blushed a little until Kimi made a realisation  
  
"Wait was this all planned?" she looked at Tommy and Chuckie who looked away  
  
"Whatever come on were gonna be late"  
  
================================================================================================  
  
Well heres the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading the whole of Paradise in Anarchy Kitty and in 1 sitting! That's really cool. Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	5. Seeing the band

Tommy and Kimi were driving to the concert when Kimi suddenly shouted out  
  
"WE'RE GONNA SEE FINCH!!!!!"  
  
"Yeah we are Kimi calm down"  
  
"But this is just the best birthday present I ever got"  
  
"Better than the car your rents got you?"  
  
"Well maybe not that good, but it is the best any of my friends have ever got me"  
  
She smiled before hugging him and kissing his cheek.  
  
Tommy didn't want her to let go, but felt he had to.  
  
"Kimi. Driving."  
  
"Oh sorry" she said before sitting back into her chair "So who is the suport?"  
  
"Some British band called Funeral for a Friend" (These guys are AWESOME!!)  
  
"Think I've heard of them from somewhere"  
  
"Probably from one of my Kerrang! or metal hammer mags, they're British"  
  
"Ooh I like those mags. Especially the free CD's you get"  
  
"Well we're nearly there Kimi so behave. We don't want another Thrice incedent"  
  
She glared at Tommy  
  
"HE STOOD ON MY FOOT!"  
  
"You didn't have to hit him with the chair"  
  
"Didn't I?"  
  
Tommy laughed as he pulled into the car park. Kimi jumped out and started screaming  
  
"WOO FINCH"  
  
"Every fucking time" Tommy mumbled as he took off his watch and bracaelet and locked them in the car.  
  
He followed the now running Kimi to the end of the queue. She stood there chatting to a group of girls at the end  
  
"Hey Tommy. Girls this is Tommy"  
  
"Hi Tommy" the 4 girls said together  
  
"Errr hi"   
  
'Great 5 Kimis.' He thought to himself 'Wait that would be pretty cool' He smiled to himself  
  
"Is there something wrong with your boyfriend?" one of the girls asked  
  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" The girls jumped back a bit   
  
"Sorry we get this at school a lot" said Tommy once he snapped out of his day dream  
  
"Hey it's ok. I'm sure you have a girlfriend though" said another girl nudging Tommy  
  
"Err....no. I split up with my last girlfriend about 3 weeks ago"  
  
"Awww" the girls said in unison  
  
"Maybe you should ask Kimi out" said the same girl nudging him again.  
  
Kimi and Tommy looked at each other. Smiled nervously and blushed  
  
"Hey look the lines moving! Come on we don't want to be last in" said Tommy trying to hurry the girls in.  
  
Kimi sighed and followed Tommy toward the gate.  
  
They passed a few guys trying to buy tickets and sell T-shirts.  
  
When they finally got in the place was already packed. The only room was near the bar. Tommy took Kimis hand so they didn't get seperated. They'd done it a million times before, but now it was strange. They managed to get a seat next to the bar.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" asked Tommy  
  
"Yeah sure. Errr.... a vodka coke if you can"  
  
"I'll try my usual trick"  
  
Tommy leaned over the bar while holding his wallet. He put his drivers licence upsidedown on top of his wallet and called the bartender  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I have a vodka and coke and a Newcastle Brown Ale?"  
  
"We don't sell Newcastle Brown Ale"  
  
"DAMN! I'll just have a beer then"  
  
The barman nodded and got the drinks  
  
"Thats $8.30"  
  
"There you go man"  
  
He went to get the change and Tommy gave Kimi her drink. He took his change and put it in his wallet  
  
"How do you do it?" asked Kimi as she took a sip of her drink  
  
"Easy really. First ask the new guy. Second ask for a drink they don't have, they think your experienced then. And third make sure you have a cute girl sat next to you" he said with a smile  
  
"And is that why you brought me here tonight?" she pretended to be shocked  
  
"Of course not, I was saying that girl there was cute."  
  
Kimi smaked his arm making him spill his beer all over his lap.   
  
"Aww man now look"  
  
"Sorry" she said starting to wipe as much as she could with a napkin before she realised what she was doing  
  
"Thats ok Kimi. Don't worry about it"  
  
Just then the suport band, Funeral for a friend came on stage  
  
"How's everyone doing?" said Matt Davies, vocals, as he came on stage  
  
The crowd screamed. As Tommy and Kimi squeezed their way to the barrier in front of the stage  
  
"We're Funeral for a Friend. I know you came to see Finch, but your gonna have to wait sorry" said Ryan Richards, drums  
  
"Well anyway here is possibly the only song you guys have ever heard, Juneau." said Matt as the guitars began to play  
  
"Tied to the testing of wills,   
  
And my heart breaks and spills  
  
Left to the sight of the sky,   
  
In your arms I'm defined  
  
Thrown to the wolves in the minds of your enemies  
  
In the minds of your enemies  
  
And I'm stone in the eyes of your foolishness  
  
If this is what I'm meant for,   
  
No longer interesting  
  
Fall forward to even the score  
  
Just a thought to you  
  
Tied to the testing of wills,   
  
And my heart breaks and spills  
  
Left to the sight of the sky,   
  
In your arms I'm defined  
  
Thrown to the wolves in the minds of your enemies  
  
in the minds of your enemies  
  
And I'm stone in the eyes of your foolishness  
  
And I'm nothing more than a line in your book  
  
And I'm nothing more than a line in your book  
  
And I'm nothing more than a line in your book  
  
And I'm nothing more than a line in your book  
  
In your book  
  
In your book  
  
If this is what I'm meant for,   
  
no longer interesting  
  
Fall forward to even the score  
  
Just a thought to you  
  
JUST ONE MORE TO YOU  
  
JUST ONE MORE TO YOU  
  
And I'm nothing more   
  
And I'm nothing more   
  
than a line in your book  
  
And I'm nothing more   
  
than a line in your book"  
  
The crowd was going mad. Tommy and Kimi looked at each other. These guys were good.  
  
"That was Juneau. one of our favourites." said Matt as he took a drink out of a bottle of water  
  
"Yeah remember to drink Matt" said Ryan before laughing  
  
"Fuck off Ryan"  
  
"Go on tell them what you did in Seattle"  
  
Matt sighed  
  
"When we were in Seattle we played a gig by ourselves."  
  
"Yeah and what did you do?"  
  
"We played for over an hour and like a twat I forgot to drink any water. And I fell of the stage because I was de-hydrated"  
  
"Your such a wanker."  
  
"Thanks man. Anyway we better get back to the music. This is She drove me to daytime TV"  
  
"CAN'T BEAT THE BEST ONES  
  
A little closer maybe a bit too close  
  
YOU FUNCTION YOU TURN OUT  
  
A flawless performance  
  
Turn your camera away from me, woah  
  
Spill your guts in 8mm, woah  
  
Put your focus where your mouth is, woah  
  
You're the only one who's fading here  
  
Such holidays in the sun don't come without sacrifices  
  
You know it makes more sense  
  
Such holidays in the sun don't come without sacrifices  
  
You know it makes   
  
I LIKE THE WAY YOU CRY  
  
Break my heart and break my hands and let me down  
  
I WANT TO SNAP YOUR NECK IN TWO  
  
And leave you dead, so dead  
  
Turn your camera away from me, woah  
  
Spill your guts in 8mm, woah  
  
Put your focus where your mouth is, woah  
  
You're the only one who's fading here  
  
Such holidays in the sun don't come without sacrifices  
  
You know it makes more sense, haha  
  
Such holidays in the sun don't come without sacrifices  
  
You know it makes more sense  
  
BREAK  
  
on and on and on and on and on (go!)..."  
  
The crowd screamed as the guitars stopped playing  
  
"Well our times nearly up, but it means you get to see Finch after so..."  
  
The crowd screamed  
  
"There's nothing like being loved right Matt" said Ryan as the rest of the band laughed  
  
"Well here is one of our favourites, Last years most open heartbreak"  
  
The crowd screamed again as the guitar solo began  
  
"BROKEN HEARTS  
  
Swept to hands that tied me  
  
IT'S A PONTLESS GAME  
  
What better, let's play  
  
SUICIDE  
  
To kiss your kids goodnight  
  
WHAT YOU TAKE FROM THEM  
  
What they've taken from you  
  
To be the last one who will sing you to sleep  
  
To be the last one, who will sing you to..."  
  
"Now I wanna see a mosh pit!!" Matt shouted as a pit began to form in front of the stage. Kimi and Tommy were sucked inside.  
  
"Just like your broken records   
  
YOUR BROKEN  
  
Will convert, for you tonight  
  
BROKEN HEARTS  
  
Swept to hands that tied me  
  
IT'S A PONTLESS GAME  
  
What better, let's play  
  
SUICIDE  
  
To kiss your kids goodnight  
  
WHAT YOU TAKE FROM THEM  
  
What they've taken from you  
  
Just like your broken records (you're broken)  
  
Will convert, for you tonight  
  
Just like your broken records (you're broken)  
  
Will convert, for you tonight  
  
WE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME  
  
Same old songs on a brand new stereo  
  
WE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME  
  
Same old songs on a brand new stereo  
  
WE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME  
  
Same old songs on a brand new stereo  
  
WE WILL NEVER BE THE SAME  
  
SAME OLD SONGS  
  
To be the last one who will sing you to sleep  
  
To be the last one, who will sing you to...  
  
Just like your broken records   
  
YOUR BROKEN  
  
Will convert, for you tonight  
  
Just like your broken records   
  
YOUR BROKEN  
  
Will convert, for you tonight"  
  
"We've been Funeral for a friend. Our album is on sale at the merchandise stall, Casualy dressed and deep in coversation. Hint hint. You've been a great audience. Hope to see you again" said Matt as the rest of the band left the stage  
  
Kimi and Tommy struggled out of the mosh pit and headed back to the bar. Luckily for Tommy the beer had dried up.  
  
"Those guys were awesome." said Tommy sitting down and ordering a beer   
  
"You can say that again. I've got to get their album when the gig finishes." said Kimi as she got a free glass of water  
  
"So you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Most def! This is the best night of my life!"  
  
Tommy smiled.  
  
"Kimi I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Yeah whats up?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
But before he could finsh the girls from outside interupted them  
  
"Hey guys did you get in the pit?" said one  
  
"Yeah we got dragged in" said Kimi  
  
"They were really good wern't they?"  
  
"Yeah we're gonna get the album at the end of the night"  
  
"So you guys dating yet?"  
  
"Why does everyone think we should start dating?" said Kimi becoming very defensive  
  
"Hey calm down Kim. We're just playing with you"  
  
"Sorry your right. It's just that we get this a lot"  
  
"Yeah just because we live together doesn't mean we're dating"  
  
"You guys live together?"  
  
"Yeah, but our other friends are there to."  
  
"Err okay?" said the 4 girls rather confused  
  
"We better get going we'll see you guys later" said one of the girls before they all left.  
  
"So what were you going to tell me?"  
  
Tommy was about to speak when they heard the static of a guitar being plugged in. Kimi just took Tommys hand and dragged him back into the pit.  
  
'I was so close' he thought as Finch walked on.  
  
"How you all doing?" said Nate Barcalow, vocals  
  
The crowd screamed  
  
"Did you like Funeral for a Friend. We've been touring with them for nearly 3 months now and let me tell you they do some wierd things. Well this is Letters to you"  
  
The crowd cheered once again as they began to play  
  
"Can't you see   
  
That I wanna be  
  
There with open arms  
  
It's empty tonight   
  
And I'm all alone  
  
Get me through this one  
  
Do you notice I'm gone?  
  
Where do you run to  
  
So far away?  
  
I want you to know that   
  
I miss you, I miss you so  
  
I want you to know that  
  
I miss you, I miss you so  
  
I'm writing again  
  
These letters to you  
  
Aren't much I know  
  
But I'm not sleeping and   
  
You're not here  
  
The thought stops my heart  
  
Do you notice I'm gone?  
  
Where do you run to  
  
So far away?  
  
I want you to know that  
  
I miss you, I miss you so  
  
I want you to know that  
  
I miss you, I miss you so  
  
I want you to know that  
  
I miss you, I miss you so  
  
I want you to know that  
  
I miss you, I miss you so  
  
No more looking  
  
I've found home  
  
I want you to know that  
  
I miss you, I miss you so  
  
I want you to know that  
  
I miss you, I miss you so  
  
I want you to know that  
  
I miss you, I miss you so  
  
I want you to know that  
  
I miss you, I miss you so  
  
I've gone away  
  
I've gone away"  
  
The crowd screamed as the guitars finished  
  
"Well you guys probably know by now that we're Finch. This is Post Script"  
  
"I wish it didn't hurt,  
  
hurt her like this,  
  
to say these things to you  
  
I'll sacrifice one moment,  
  
for one truth"  
  
Tommy bit his lip, This song was really speaking to him  
  
"If we get through (we get through)  
  
tomorrow, (tomorrow)  
  
then we'll be fine (THEN WE'LL BE FINE)  
  
We'll wait for (for)  
  
forever (forever)  
  
AND SEE HOW CLOSE WE GET"  
  
Tommy decided he had to do something and took Kimis hand. She looked up into his eyes as she gripped his hand tightly.  
  
"It's just another day,  
  
One more chance to get this right  
  
I'll sacrifice forever,  
  
please just for tonight"  
  
Kimi squeezed her way in between Tommy and the barrier. She put her arms around his neck and smiled as she always did.  
  
"If we get through (we get through)  
  
tomorrow, (tomorrow)  
  
then we'll be fine (THEN WE'LL BE FINE)  
  
We'll wait for (for)  
  
forever (forever)  
  
AND SEE HOW CLOSE WE GET (WE GET)"  
  
Kimi and Tommys faces were inches apart, but their eyes didn't leave each other  
  
"The worst is over for NOW  
  
Take a breath, now let it OUT  
  
The worst is over for NOW  
  
Take a breath, now let it OUT  
  
The worst is over for NOW"  
  
As the song finished Kimi and Tommy finally kissed. All the emotion that had been restricted over the many years was now being released and it felt so right.  
  
Nate saw the 2 kissing in the crowd  
  
"Hey guys we're not boring you are we?" he asked leaning over to them  
  
Tommy and Kimi both laughed and blushed.  
  
"What are your names?" asked Nate  
  
"I'm Chuckie..." said Tommy as Kimi laughed  
  
"...And I'm Lil" she said before laughing again  
  
"Ok this song is for Chuckie and Lil"  
  
"Hand me down some photographs   
  
Spread across the floor   
  
A broken record spins in circles   
  
She can't listen anymore   
  
She's turned around a thousand times   
  
She set that bridge a fire   
  
But did you wanna listen   
  
You took the world with you   
  
So what is left   
  
So what is left for me   
  
I called you on the phone again   
  
Just the other day   
  
It sounds to me you found your place   
  
And everything is great   
  
But did you wanna listen   
  
You took the world with you   
  
So what is left   
  
So what is left for me   
  
I try   
  
So hard to figure out   
  
Why   
  
No explanation keeps me waiting   
  
Lets try   
  
Because I know you won't forget   
  
I know   
  
Even if the story is over   
  
But did you wanna listen   
  
You took the world with you   
  
So what is left for me   
  
So what is left for me   
  
But did you wanna listen   
  
You took the world with you   
  
So what is left   
  
So what is left for me   
  
What's left for me"  
  
Nate smiled at Tommy and Kimi before the band began to play again  
  
"Do you believe we got a song dedicated to us?" Kimi shouted in to his ear  
  
"To be honest I'm more suprised that you kissed me. Besides they dedicated to Chukie and Lil" He shouted back  
  
Kimi laughed   
  
"Well be prepared to be suprised again" she said before kissing him again. The rest of the night was a blur, they couldn't remember what the band played or if there was an oncour. All they knew that this was right.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
These two are possibly my most favourite bands ever. Next to SOAD who are possibly the best band ever! Sorry I just love SOAD. But anyway, Funeral for a friend have never toured with Finch, which is a dmn shame because they are so good live! Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	6. The morning after

I have never experianced such a want for an update in my whole life on fanfiction.net as I have for this story. I always saw it as a rather weak attempt at mixing 2 of my passions together (skateboarding and writting) and I was going to end it there, but because of the requests to update. It's back! And it's the morning after the gig! For all of those who have ever had a hangover this will seem familiar. Thanks a lot for the reviews I love you guys!  
  
It was morning. Tommy could tell because he could feel the sun on his face, but his hangover told him to keep his eyes shut. Ugh it was morning. His hand began to wonder his body. A scratch here. A scratch there. A quick check. Yep 2 of those and one of the other. Then something hit him. He usually slept with his boxers on, but they wern't there. What happened last night? Think! Think! Nope no good. Couldn't remember. Then he realised someone was lying on his arm!!!   
  
'SHIT!!!' he thought  
  
Still nothing. Who was it in bed with him? THINK! No good. Damn alcohol. Then he realised he had no choice. He had to open his eyes. He needed more infomation. 1...2...3 Open!  
  
INFOMATION OVERLOAD!! It all came back in a second. 8 hours in 1 second. Unfortunatly there were still a few blanks. His hangover increased so he wouldn't forget about it. He remembered his trapped arm. Taking a deep breath he looked over. Hoping they were at least female.  
  
'Shit' he thought again  
  
It was Kimi. He lifted the sheets and sure enough she was naked to. The girl he has been in love with for as long as he could remember was lying naked next to him. They probably had sex AND HE COULDN'T REMEMBER IT!  
  
'Shit' he thought once more  
  
He shook his head hoping the image would change. Hey it worked in cartoons! Strangely it didn't this time. He was still in bed with Kimi. He tried again still no luck.  
  
'Fuck' he thought once his hangover allowed his vocabulary to grow to 2 words. 'Fucking shit'  
  
He lay back down hoping that when Kimi woke up she would explain what happened to them. He returned to the night before. Music. There was a lot of music. Then Kimi. Then kissing. Then a drinking contest. Kimi won and her prize was...oh no. He looked over to the bedside table. There was a box of condoms. An open box.   
  
"Thank fuck for that" he said rather loud  
  
"Thank fuck for what?" came a voice next to him.  
  
'Uh oh she's awake' he thought  
  
"Err... J-J-Just glad I got a t-shirt last night" he looked over to his chair and luckily there was a Finch T-shirt there.  
  
"Oh thats good."  
  
"So did you enjoy last night?" he asked nervously  
  
"I certainly did" she said before kissing him.  
  
'Did she mean the gig or... the... other?' Tommy thought  
  
Before he could ask she got up and wrapped a dressing gown around herself. She turned and kissed him again  
  
"I'm gonna go shower. Then I'm going to work. We should talk when I get back"  
  
"Yeah good idea"  
  
He watched her crack the door open and sneek out. She blew Tommy a kiss before closing the door quietly behind her.  
  
Tommy lay back and put his head in his hands. Then he realises something. His hangover had moved to his arm. A sharp stabbing pain was in his right arm. He looked to see a thin bandage like material over his bisep.   
  
"I must of fallen over or something" he said quietly before pulling it away.  
  
"ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed waking the whole house.   
  
He quickly ran across the hall into the bathroom and started twisting his arm into different positions so he could see it better.  
  
Tommy ran back out into the hall were everyone had now come out to see what was happening  
  
"Drunk...tattoo...arm...AGGGHH!!" Tommy shouted while everyone looked at him in shock "What?"  
  
"Heres an idea. Wear some damn pants!" Chuckie shouted at him  
  
Tommy looked down and he looked at the others with fear in his eyes before running back into his room. He was back out in a couple of seconds with pants on and pointing madly at his arm  
  
"Tattoo!!! How? When? Why? Kimi help!"  
  
"Slow down Tommy let me have a look" Kimi said as Tommy began to slow his breathing.  
  
It was a red heart with a black dragon wrapped around it with 'Kimi' written underneath  
  
Kimi blushed and picked up some tp and wiped away the thin trickles of blood that began to cascade down his arm  
  
"You got a tattoo? That's pretty hardcore T" Phil said as he poked it before Kimi knocked his hand away  
  
"Mom is gonna kill you man" Dil said as he rubbed sleeep from his eyes  
  
"Well if you don't mind Tommy I'll finish having my shower" Kimi said heading back into the bathroom  
  
"Oh sorry" he said blushing  
  
Tommy rubbed his face and took another look at his tattoo.  
  
"At least it doesn't say 'I love Justin Timberlake'" Tommy mumbled  
  
"Yeah, but it does say my sisters name. What did you get up to last night?"  
  
"Err...you know the usual. Gig, drink, food and more drink."  
  
"And the tattoo?" asked Lil  
  
"Probably a bet. Ugh my head hurts"  
  
"You want anything bud?" Chuckie asked  
  
"Morphene if you have any. Failing that some asprin"  
  
"Don't know about the morphene, but theres some painkillers somewhere" Dil said   
  
"Well I'm going back to bed" Lil said heading back into hers and Chuckies room  
  
"Yeah me to" said Chuckie following her.  
  
"Good luck explaining this to mom" Dil said going into his room  
  
"You got a tattoo" Phil said bursting into laughter before going into his room  
  
Tommy took a final glance at his arm before heading back to his room. He fell on his bed. He had only been awake for 10 minutes, but his day was already the worst of his life. Or was it? He did wake up with Kimi. She did kiss him and she seemed impressed by his tattoo. Maybe worst was an overstatement. A couple of seconds later Kimi came into his room and sat next to him.  
  
"A fucking tattoo" Tommy said still looking up "What did you do to me last night?"  
  
"Lets see it again" she said reaching out for his arm  
  
He turned over and showed it to her again.  
  
"It's cute. The dragon looks a bit too happy."  
  
"It may be cute, but it hurts. I could use something to cheer me up" he said smiling slyly  
  
She smiled to leaning over and kissing him.  
  
"Do you have to go to work? I mean there is a bug going round and anyone could catch it"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. I heard anyone who got it had to stay in bed for a whole week. Now what could we do in bed for a whole week?"  
  
She kisses him again.  
  
"Don't think it'll be like that. We need to talk about things. I mean this is a huge step"  
  
"I know. You're right. Look heres an idea. I'll pick you up after work and take you out for lunch. We can talk then"  
  
"Sounds good" she said stroking his chest before getting off the bed "See you at lunch"  
  
"See you at lunch" he said before she left.  
  
He smiled to himself before stretching. He jumps up before stretching again.  
  
After throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt he headed downstairs to the mini-ramp in the garden. Flipping his board in his hand he ranand jumped on to the flat giving a quick kick to get some speed.e was on the ramp for all of 2 seconds before Lil opened her window and screamed at Tommy to stop. He looked up at her and smiled as he usually did. That always worked on girls. He could get them to forgive him for anything. He picked up his board and headed to his car.   
  
Kimi sat flicking through a magazine. She thought of Tommy and what she was going to talk with him about. She smiled out the corner of her mouth and didn't realise a women come into the shop.  
  
"Excuse me" she said gently   
  
Kimi still thought of Tommy and sighed inwardly  
  
"Excuse me" she said gently touching Kimis arm  
  
Kimi jumped back screaming. The women also jumped back  
  
"Sorry" Kimi said quickly "you caught me by suprise"  
  
"That's ok"  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes. I'm probably going to sound really stupid. My son does inline skating?" she asked wondering if that was right. Kimi nodded "And a wheel has broken or something. So I would like to get some new ones."  
  
"Sure thing. Does he need bearings to?"  
  
"I'm sorry you've lost me"  
  
"Oh ok. Well the bearings are the part that goes inbetween the wheel and the pin...like so." she said demonstrating. "So does he still have those or would you like some new ones?"  
  
"I have no idea. I better get them just in case"  
  
"Right what ABEC does he use?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Kimi laughed slightly "Sorry. ABEC is the quality of the bearing. The higher the number the better they are and the faster you'll go. How long has he been skating?"  
  
"About 3 years now"  
  
"Right I'd say a 7 then. That's what most people use. Well here's our selection of wheels. So take your pick."  
  
"Which is cheaper?"  
  
"The blanks. If you get ones with graphics they usually wear down in the first 5 minutes. So it's always worth getting blanks"  
  
"Ok I guess I'll take them then"  
  
"Great. Thats....$22.50 then"  
  
As the women paid Tommy came in with a bottle of coke and waited for the women to leave. Once she did he jumped on the counter took a drink and handed the bottle to Kimi  
  
"Hi" he said with his cheeky smile  
  
"What are you doing here? I have another 2 hours before my lunch break"  
  
"Most people usually say hi back you know"  
  
She looked at him sturnly before laughing  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Oh no it's too late for that" he said jumping off the counter and walking around the shop  
  
"So what do you want?" she asked as she walked around the counter to were he was now standing  
  
He put his arm around her waist and looked into her eyes. They both smiled before kissing  
  
"I came for that talk. I mean this place isn't that lively and I think we should sort things out ASAP"  
  
She looked around the shop. It was dead. The women was the first customer all day and she'd been there for 2 hours already.  
  
"Ok then" she said as she went back over to the counter and sat down. Tommy followed and held her hand over the counter. "First things first. Are you my boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes. Are you my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes." she said before they kissed again "Right now. Last night... If I'm honest I was wasted. And I don't remember much past the drinking game. Other than...you know"  
  
"The reason we were both naked together in my bed?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well I'm the same. I mean look at my arm"  
  
Kimi laughed before lifting up his T-shirt sleeve.  
  
"Well I like it. And the fact my names there makes it even better"  
  
"Ok. So what about the guys? We can't keep this hidden from them. I mean you'll be moving into my room right?"  
  
Kimi smiled "Well I dunno. I mean you're a dirty old man."  
  
"Well your a dirty young lady"  
  
She laughed "True"  
  
"So tell the guys when we get home?"  
  
"Yeah I think so"  
  
"But until then..." he said before the 2 kissed again  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
I'm back home yay! So heres my first proper update. Hope your enjoying this!! Please R/R 


End file.
